


Glowing Regards! // Wilbur Soot X Reader

by tideisapinecone



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Depression, F/M, Game: Editor Wilbur Soot ARG, Insane Wilbur Soot, Jealousy, Other, Separation Anxiety, just a character, not actually wilbur, very heavily based off of arg!wilbur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tideisapinecone/pseuds/tideisapinecone
Summary: In which a lonely boy with a severe intolerance for the cold meets a person full of sunshine and warmth. What seems like an innocent encounter in the library, goes so much deeper than that.this isn't *actually* wilbur, its just a character. this is heavily inspired off of his editor wilbur arg. this will include multiple references to it, so if you haven't seen it, i recommend watching "The Wilbur Soot ARG Explained" by Red Herring. this probably wont make sense without watching!! if wilbur is uncomfy with this, i'll take it down. CROSS POSTED ON WATTPAD, @/EATSPINECONES!! This deals with themes of depression, anxiety, OCD, and possessiveness. If this makes you uncomfortable or anything, please don't read. !!
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. a/n

Hello Reader!

This deals with themes of depression, anxiety, OCD, and possessiveness. If this makes you uncomfortable or anything, please don't read. Be safe!

This is heavily inspired by Wilbur's ARG, might not make sense without watching the videos. I recommend to watch "The Wilbur Soot ARG Explained" by Red Herring. It delves into the story in full detail. You might catch a lot of references to the ARG, so look out for any easter eggs I might add. Updates will be slow as fuck, so if I get bored and discontinue this, please don't be mad. 

I will try to make the reader gender neutral as best as I can. I will be using Y/N. If I switch POVs, sorry about that. I don't really know how to write any POV correctly. So keep that in my mind if you ever see me switch between first and second POV. This is also my first time posting on this god forsaken website, so excuse me if I do something wrong. Cross-posted on Wattpad, other at the user eatspinecones. Uhh, I think that's all. Enjoy.

Glowing Regards,  
The Author.  
(PS. did you see what I did? I'm so cool..)


	2. The Prologue! And Here, We Meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any feedback, lmk :o]

The bell above the door to the library chimed as I pushed my way through. It was a quarter till closing time, 8 PM. I needed to be quick if I didn’t want to be kicked out. The librarian raised a hand to me as I walked past. 

I climbed up the stairs, to the second floor. I sped-walked past the sleeping computers, only one of them alive with a guy slaved over it. I ignored him and scanned the labels at the top of each shelf, trying to find what I needed. Cooking, human anatomy, mental health. Not one shelf mentioned plants or botany. Well, that’s just great! Great, indeed. I could’ve sworn they had a section dedicated to it not one month ago. I have a project for university due next Monday, which is only three days away. And I do not do well under a short deadline. This is not good at all.

I sighed in defeat, head hanging down to look at my feet. I walked back towards the stairs. I stopped in my tracks, suddenly feeling a sense of dread. Why’d I stop? It feels like someone is watching me. I shook it off, probably just my mind getting the best of me. I stepped down the first step of the stairs. Then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped at the sudden touch.

I heard an unknown laugh, “Are you okay?”

I turned around, a guy who looked around my age looming over me. He had round glasses, a slight smirk, and brown hair. “Yeah! Yes, I’m okay. Why do you ask?” 

“You seem sad,” He blurted, and then coughed. “Were you looking for something?” He fixed his posture and scratched the back of his neck.

“Yes! Do you have any idea where the plants section is?” I asked. The boy had an unreadable expression on his face, almost amused.

“Ah, yeah. They got rid of that to cut down on money. Shit situation, hm?” He explained, waving his hands around. 

“Especially when you have a project due Monday.” I sighed. “Thank you.. what’s your name?” 

“Wilbur,” He stuck his hand out for me to shake. “Wilbur Soot.” I winced slightly as he squeezed my hand with a strong grip.

“I’m Y/N.” I smiled up at him. He was about to say something, but the PR system sounded, sufficiently cutting him off.

“ _The library will be closed in 5 minutes. Please get your books checked out. Thank you._ ” The lady concluded her statement with a click. 

“Well, we better get going then.” Wilbur said. 

“Yep.” I nodded in response and went downstairs. I waved to the librarian as I walked to the double doors. Just as I was about to open them, I heard another cough behind me. I turned around to see Wilbur standing there awkwardly.

“Uh, it’s.. it’s 8 PM, and I don’t think it’s safe for a person to walk the streets of Greenwich alone. Could I walk you home?” Wilbur Soot fumbled with his hands as he asked the question. I smiled at his kind gesture. Admittingly, it was cute. I could clearly tell he was nervous.

“Of course, thank you, Wilbur.” I said. He opened the door for me. I giggled as he closed the door behind us. 

The chilly October air hit my face unexpectedly, resulting in my eyes stinging from the cold. Even for an autumn in south Britain, it was unusually frigid. The leaves under our feet made a small crunching sound. I looked up at the night sky, only five stars contrasting against the dark grey. Light pollution, huh? 

I looked over to Wilbur, who had his hands in his coat pockets. As we passed under a street lamp, I could make out more of his features. His pointy ears, making him look elf-ish. The tiny wrinkles around his eyes. Wilbur seemed alright for a fellow. He noticed me staring at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Is there something wrong?” He said, clueless.

“No, no. I’m just thinking.” I answered.

“Ah. By the way, there’s another library twenty minutes away if you need a book on plants. It’s much bigger. In size and in budget.” Wilbur chuckled. 

“Oh, thank you! Do you know the address?” 

“Yeah, it’s just over the highway, near the mall.” He said. 

Something seemed off about him. I couldn’t put my finger on it. Maybe it’s because it’s late and he may be tired. Or, it could be the fact that I’m walking home with a stranger, whom I do not know. 

“So, you study plants?” Wilbur spoke up, breaking the awkward silence.

“Yeah, botany.” I replied. “Don’t you think it’s kind of weird how the library doesn’t have a plant section, even though there’s a college not five minutes away?”

“Oh, for sure. Government is weird and shit with that stuff. I think it’s stupid.” Wilbur said. We soon came to a stop at a street corner.

“Uhm, this is my street.” I said awkwardly. He didn’t seem to get the hint, only standing there dumbfounded. “Ahem- I should go.”

“Oh! Right!” He exclaimed. “Before you go, could I have your number? You seem nice to be around.” He smiled, pulling out his phone.

“Sure,” I took his phone and typed my number into it. I didn’t think much of it, he seemed cool too. “See you around, Wilbur Soot.”

And, just like that, we went our separate ways. The trees lining the streets rustled in the light wind passing by. Soon, I eventually arrived at my apartment. I walked in, the kitchen and hallway light left on by my roommate. She was passed out on the couch, papers scattered on the coffee table. I smiled and pulled a spare blanket over her. Poor girl must’ve overworked herself.

I walked to my own bedroom, opening the door. I immediately threw myself onto the bed. I stayed there for a few minutes until I realized I hadn’t taken off my shoes. I quickly got undressed and into new, fresh clothes. I didn’t bother to brush my teeth, as I had a long day at college. I pulled the warm duvet over my body and sighed. Sleep quickly took over me, my body falling limp.

I was not ready for the things I was about to experience. I was not ready for the judging, the drunken nights, the guilt. It was about to be so much more complicated than just a simple encounter at the library.


	3. Why Is Their Name Stuck In My Head?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter but from wilbur's pov.

[Wilbur’s POV]

A glimpse of hair bouncing by caught my eye. I put down the book I was looking at, I don’t even know why I was looking at it. Yet, why I was even at the library on a Thursday night. I peered through the gaps of the bookshelf to see a person. I have not seen this person before. Millions of questions ran through my head at once. Who are they? Why is my mind so drawn towards them? 

I watched as they ran their fingers over the spines of the books. They were looking for something, clearly. But what? What could they be looking for? Before I knew it, they had left the aisle. I quickly rushed to the end to see them walking away fastly, obviously stressed. They turned, so I could see their face. Their eyebrows furrowed, a frown upon their face. My breath was slightly taken away. They were beautiful. Even if it’s a side profile, and not their full face, they looked gorgeous. I was never really one to believe love at first sight, but they were different. 

As they walked towards the stairs, my heart raced. I don’t want them to leave. I’m not going to let them be another “Oh! They’re pretty! Okay, I’m never going to say hello or see them again.” I made up my mind and prepared myself. I’m going to talk to them.

I walked up behind them and tapped their shoulder. They jumped. Oh shit, did I fuck up? “Are you okay?” I asked. They turned and their frightened expression softened into a smile.

“Yes, I’m okay, why do you ask?” They said, a little shaken up. 

“You seem sad,” Fuck. Why did I say that? That’s so rude. “Uh, were you looking for something?” I tried to cover up my mistake. The air was filled with awkwardness. 

“Oh, yes! Do you have any idea where the plants section is?” They asked. I looked at them, feeling some sort of strange delight. Maybe it was the attention.

“Ah, yeah,” I chuckled. “They got rid of that to cut down on money. Shit situation, hm?”

“Especially when you have a project due Monday.” They sighed, smile faltering. They looked back up at me. “Thank you.. what’s your name?”

I had zoned out, the thought of giving them my name making my heart race a bit more. “Wilbur,” I tried to appear calm, sticking my hand out for them to shake. They took it, hands soft. “Wilbur Soot.”

“I’m Y/N,” They said. What a pretty name for a kind girl. I was about to say I liked their name, but-

The PR system sounded, the bored librarian speaking with a monotone voice, “ _The library will be closed in 5 minutes. Please get your books checked out. Thank you._ ” 

I exhaled. “Well, we better get going.” I clapped my hands together. They quickly agreed and went down the stairs. I followed shortly after, I didn’t want to seem creepy. 

Their hand reached for the handle of the double doors. I coughed to get their attention. “Wait, uh, it’s 8 PM, and I don’t think it’s safe for a person to be walking the streets of Greenwich alone. Could I walk you home?” I scratched the back of my neck, awkwardly smiling. Was I going too far?

Luckily, they smiled back. “Of course, thank you, Wilbur.” A wave of reassurance washed over me, allowing me to relax. I opened the door for them, hearing them giggle as they walked through.

It was quiet for most of the walk, save for the occasional whistle of wind. The wind. It made it much colder than it needed to be. God, I wish in Australia or some place so it was warm all the time. 

I looked over at the person I was walking home. They were staring. “Is something wrong?” I said, worry in my face.

“No, no, just thinking.” They reassured.

“Okay. By the way, there’s a library around twenty minutes away if you need a book on plants. It’s much bigger. In size and in budget.” I laughed at my own joke, a smile poking at their face. They thanked me and I gave them the directions to it.

It fell silent again. I hate silence so much. It’s just as suffocating as a loud room full of noisy people. “So, you study plants, I’m assuming?” I said.

“Yeah, botany.” They said. “Y’know, don’t you think it’s kind of weird how the library doesn’t have a plant section, even though there’s a university not five minutes away?” 

“Oh, for sure. Government is weird and shit with that stuff. I think it’s stupid.” I replied. I’ve always had a small hatred for this type of stuff. Paying for healthcare, authority not giving a shit about others. We came to a slow stop, right in front of a stop sign. Huh.

“This is my street,” They pointed to the sign. Oh. I guess this was it. A goodbye. I’m not good at those. “Ahem- I should go.” They spoke up. 

“Oh! Right!” I said. Wait, this couldn’t be the end. I could give them my phone number! “Before you go, could I have your number? You seem nice to be around.”

“Sure,” Yes! They took my phone away from my hands, quickly tapping away at the screen. “See you around, Wilbur Soot.” They said with a slight smirk, and walked off. 

I watched as they turned the corner and disappeared. Alone. I was alone. I guess there’s really nothing that I can do but go home. They have only been gone for two minutes, but it has felt like forever. Why can a person feel so empty when a person they _just_ met is gone? 

This is fucking pathetic, I thought. I decided to just go home, hoping I will forget about this in the morning. I laid down in bed, staring at the ceiling. The fan running in circles, trying to chase after something it can’t. I closed my eyes, darkness closing in. All that I could see in the void, was them. The way they smiled. It was hypnotizing. And I had only talked to them for ten minutes, tops. It was hell. Whatever, I thought. I rolled onto my side, curling up. They’re just gonna be another person I forget about, anyways. 

Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO POSTS ONE DAY IM POPPING OFFFFF


End file.
